Caerleon's Flower
by Onionbreath002
Summary: The foster daughter of the Count of Caerleon, finally reunited with her long lost brother, but can she deny the feelings she has inside of her for another man, and especially one who's under her employment? (PriscillaxErk, for Chris' contest thingy)
1. Emotions Realized

Charlie: First…if you're anyone else…read on. If you're Chris and you just want the pairing, skip to the bold part, that's all you need to know. Okay…I'm sitting here bored out of my freaking wits waiting for my burner to finish burning my Hawaii trip pictures, when all of a sudden, I get this urge to help write this, and since Chris needs participants for his fic contest, hey, might as well. What I don't get is…why the hell am I writing about a pairing that I despise with every fiber of my being? I don't know…I am a strange man…stay away from me ladies (especially you Demon-Matthew-Luffers). Well anyways, I got inspiriation for this pairing, I'm writing this with a knife shanked into my legs because of my blasephemy. Then as I continue writing, I begin to feel pity for the female character. As it stands, she is the sole reason I despise this pairing…but as I think about it…she had done me neither harm nor trauma. So, I decide that I like this pairing now. I wouldn't say it is my favorite, **I don't HAVE a favorite as I take all pairings at face value. In a way, I like all pairings except for those that don't make any sense whatsoever and would be the equivalent to pairing you with that girl who you see once a month at school at random places. (Hector/Karla for example…the hell?). Oh and Chris, if you hadn't figured it out yet, It's Erk/Priscilla. Probably the main reason I'm starting to like this pairing more is because, I don't know, maybe I'm being possessed by Priscilla's evil side which she keeps in a little bottle but has somehow escaped…who knows. Anyways, it's Erk/Priscilla, and I think it's self-explanitory why they make sense…I mean…seriously…read their freaking supports.** This fic is rated PG-13…now I want to make it clear to all of you, we do live in the real world. I have known of a variety, and I am sure that all of you who are over 13 have, encountered a numerous amount of colorful language. Now I know people consider a "PG-13" fic not to have certain words I will use in this fic, but open your freaking eyes. Every damn kid in this country over the age of fifteen has heard the word "Bitch" and the like and it hardly even matters to them. So don't be a moron. Anyways, enough of my ranting, on with the fic. Oh and if you're wondering when I'll update my other fics, it'll be soon, after the 8th (my brother's birthday). And as for Erk, he's quiet because for once I'm not pairing him with Serra. As always, I must say that I DON'T own fire emblem…although I fail to see why that is necessary, because anyone with half a brain can see that I don't. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this but instead busy counting my beautiful money.

Mind Jessica: …and don't mind his attitude, he's moody 'cause he possessed Erk's body.

Charlie/Erk: Shut up. (How's that for long intro A/N?) This thing hints at other pairings, but none is actually expressed as fully as Erk/Priscilla…obviously.

* * *

(Priscilla's POV

The longer I stay with him, the longer he mesmerizes me. Those bright Purple eyes, the long matching hair, the studious nature in which he takes magic. Something about that young Sage takes my heart and sends it soaring into the heavens. Whenever he gazes at me, my feelings become ineffable. Oh I try, and I know that I cannot be drawn in by the torment of love for if I wish to remain by the side of my dear lord brother my heart must remain free of any feelings for other men, but how do I resist the unstoppable hands of fate?

"Lady Priscilla, are you all right?"

I suddenly snapped out of my little trance. Looking up, I see that pair of blazing purple eyes staring back at me in concern. Cursing myself for not being more aware, I returned a friendly smile.

"Ah! Erk." I suddenly blurted, my voice to my dismay not taking the calm quality that I had desired. "I am fine. Thank you for checking on me."

"Not at all. That is my duty." He replied in his calm voice. "So…you are not tired?"

I felt my heart leap at the concern he is showing me. Quickly, I reply, knowing that I must not reveal my true feelings, less I scare him away.

"No… no, I'm quite fine, really." I replied, again more rushed than I would've liked.

"Your feet, they are not weary?" Erk continued, relentlessly. "your shoulders, are they not tense?"

"They're fine, really." I hurridly continued, this time, making no attempt to hide my distress.

Unfortunately, Erk took my rushed speech for more ails, and that beautiful concerned voice clashed again and again with my heart.

"And your belly, is it full? You throat…dry? Are you sleepy? Or bored?"

Oh I do wish he would stop. I cannot take much more. Already, the urge to cry out my feelings and leap into his arms grows strong within me.

"Erk…" I managed.

"Ah…yes, sorry." Erk apologized to my surprised with a dashing smile. "Hard to break old habits."

His speech took me by surprised. Old habits…as the phrase sank, my heart did too. For a minute, I had hoped his concern also hinted at the fact that he also felt the feelings I did, but alas, that was not to be.

"Eh?" I mumbled before he cut me off again.

"My last lord was a very willful child, you see. He would call me over the slightest things… That is past now, thoug…of course." I noticed a sad note in his cheerful voice.

"I see…" My mind flailed for words. "Should…I be asking you to do more, then?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished upon Saint Elimine that I was never bestowed with the gift of speech. But once again, Erk, in all his kindness, saves my crude words.

"Oh no, no, this is just fine." He said cheerfully. "But don't hesitate to ask if you need help, or anything done."

Then, giving me a quick smile, he walked away, leaving me to sigh in relief, part of me wishing that he wouldn't leave, and part of me glad that the source for my clumsiness is gone. After that little entertaining encounter, I can deny it no longer. Lady Love is neither discriminatory nor easy. From lords, to knights, to the common civillian, all are pawns in her twisted chess game. Now that I have been moved, I can no longer go back. My path lays forward, and I cannot rest until I reach the opposite side, where either glory or death awaits me.

Ever since that fateful day, I've treaded a fine line between my chasity and my desires. I would get close to Erk, but never too close. Engage him in conversation, yet end it shortly thereafter. I didn't allow myself to indulge in his company for too long, for I feared that I would lose control of the bonds restraining my desires.

Yet by distancing myself from him, I feel that the bonds pulling me into the pit of love grows stronger, that the more I resist, the more Love pushes me forward in her sick chess game. Denying myself his presence became a daily torture session. Finally, when I can no longer take it, I decided to go ask for help, but who? My brother was out of the question, for his solution would be to slice Erk in half. Talking to the lords, and especially that blue haired Lord Hector would result in their encouragement to lose my virginity to Erk. So with nowhere to turn, I seek out the army's tactician.

Charlie was by no means the model leader of an army. With his glazed brown eyes, perpetual bed hair, and never ending supply of Lycian Whiskey, Ilian Rum and Sacaen Cognac, most enemies look down upon him as the drunk sewer rat that leeches off the noble army of Lord Eliwood, yet little do they know, the success of the army would not have been so bloodless, were it not for the brilliance of the man in battle. Clumsy as he may be with the sword, the man can out-stratigize a thousand armies. And I hoped that his intellect would assist me with my dilema.

Upon entering his tent, the familiar smell of alcohol that always accompanied the man attacked my nostrils. Charlie looked up from his desk; open on his table was a map of Elibe and as always, a bottle of whiskey stood right next to it.

"Ahh Priscilla." He said from his table, not looking up. "What can I do you for?"

I entered, still not believeing that this man could only be 18 years of age.

"Umm, Sir Charlie, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Before you ask me a favor, know that I only do favors for friends, and my friends would never insult themselves so by calling me 'Sir.'"

I was taken aback by his rash response. Assuming he was drunk again, I decided to leave, but as I looked at him, his bright brown eyes pierced into me clearer than I've ever seen them.

"I am not drunk if that is what you are thinking Princess Priscilla of Caerleon." He said sharply and sarcastically.

I decided then that the man was as sober as he can be. "Ahh, sorry Charlie, I just assumed-"

"Never assume." He cut me off. "It is the fastest way to death. Now then, what did you want?"

"…It's about…well, Erk."

"Ahh, our dear studious sage. So, when are you going to confess your undying love for him? Or did he beat you to it?" Charlie said.

Laughing, as I thought he had made a joke, I looked up to see his face straighter than that of the hardest stone.

"Do you find it amusing? Priscilla, do not deny it further, Love has taken your piece, and is advancing it at full force."

My laughter died without a struggle. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I know…and I want you to help me resist."

"Resist Love? Surely you jest, there is no one powerful to stop Love. Emotions can be neither controlled nor contained. They can be denied, which would lead one to destroy oneself from within. No the best thing to deal with emotions is to aoccept them."

"…But Charlie! I cannot…I cannot fall in love with Erk. I need to stay by my lord brother."

"Your brother will accept your love. It's not that he does not like anyone touching his darling sister; it's just that he must play the part of murderous overprotective brother. I mean all us brothers do it."

"Including you?"

"Including me Priscilla. I still remember when I smashed that piece of brick over my sister's love because I thought he was taking advantage of her. Boy was I wrong. I think dear Hitomi still holds a grudge against me for that. Heh, funny thing now… my brother-in-law forgave me years ago."

Charlie smiled before taking a swig from his bottle. I then understood his logic. Falling in love would not prevent me from staying by my brother's side…or so I think that's what he meant. But still, I could not bear the thought.

"Charlie…but still, could you…have Erk moved away from me? I will come to terms with my feelings…but just not now…not yet. I am not ready."

Charlie raised one eyebrow to observe me. I stood there, and stared back at him. Before long, he chuckled.

"Heheheh…very well Priscilla. I will replace you with Serra on the front. Just make sure your brother doesn't skewer me for stationing you at base. He may get ideas."

"Oh, I think I can convince him." I said, smiling and held out my hand. "Thank you."

Charlie smiled, grasped my hand and pulled me in for a hug. I was taken by surprise, but then I realized that I've seen him do this to everyone in the army from Lord Eliwood down the the army's maid Jessica.

"What are friends for?" He said.

We shared a good laugh before I managed to escape his embrace. Now I see what people say about Charlie's hugs is true, they can crush your ribs in if given the chance. Rubbing my back, I returned to camp.

The next day, the army was engaged in battle with the forces of another Black Fang group. Our enemy was a swordmaster by the name of Lloyd. Although my judgement of his character deemed him as a kind and benevolent man, it proved of no use to us as Lloyd, believing that we killed his brother Linus, was dead set on revenge. We had no choice but to fight.

Charlie, being a man of his word, replaced my post at the front with Serra and moved me next to him as the base healer. My duties were no longer consisting of patching up quick wounds. I was now more of a doctor, having to completely heal any injuries that come my way. Though I no longer could see the man who has my heart, I found that I could be much happier in my new post. Having long ago cast away my anima tomes, for although I will heal the wounds, I refuse to inflict the wounds, I find I could hone my healing skills much better by allowing myself time to completely draw upon my powers rather than just a quick patch up. Plus, I no longer had a purple haired distraction to keep me from my job.

The battle was ruthless. True to their reputation, the Black Fang members fought fiercely. Charlie, though normally calm, becomes a demon of fury during battle, allowing neither fighters nor mages to let up. The man was not fighting the Black Fang, he was fighting the spirit of death. His job is not to defeat the opposing army, but to defend his army from death's messengers, and he was a sore loser when it came down to it.

I also found my new duties to be quite difficult. I had always wondered why a rather questionable cleric such as Serra would have better healing skills than I do, and now I see why. My mobility made me a better patch up healer…but her experience with full healing allowed her to excel and surpass me. Before the battle was even half-way over, I decided that this was the hardest job in the army. However I had disliked Serra's uncleric-like behavior, I now respected the stamina she possessed to be able to do her job and still remain that spirited ball of energy off the field.

However, I soon find that though I had no reason to be distracted, I still could not do my job. Repeatedly, I would lose concentration, drop a staff, or perform an unnecessary task. Charlie however, neither criticized me nor chastized me. All he did was look at me with a unemotional gaze before issuing more orders. Little did I know it, but to him, yelling at mistakes is but a waste of time. Moments later, I would find out.

After what seemed like my fiftieth mistake, Charlie issued a batch of quick orders to a nearby Pegasus Knight. I couldn't tell which sister it was, but I guessed it was Fiora given the fact that the tactician seemed to have an eye for her, but it was none of my business. I Wondered what would make him send an extra pegasus knight onto the field, but I didn't have to wait long. Minutes later, Fiora returned carring Serra with her on her pegasus. Dumbstruck at first, I wondered why Charlie wanted a second healer at base but none at the front, but when I saw him looking at me and pointing to my beloved horse, I caught his point, and unfortunately, I had to agree with him. My mind was too convoluted with thoughts of him to concentrate on serious healing. Sadly, I let Serra take over my duties, noting that the normally boisterous girl took to her assignments without so much as a peep, and mounted my steed. Fiora kindly guided me out to the front where the brutal fighting raged on.

My first reaction to the battlefield was the sheer amount of bodies that lay about the ground. It seemed that this time, the black fang will not be selling us short. Luckily for me, when I arrived, there was a break in the battle, allowing the lords to explain the situation to me. The more I listened, the more horrified I grew. It seemed that the enemy managed to split the force into three groups, and nearly all the groups had critically wounded members. Wasting no time, Lyndis set me to work healing the wounded of the main group so any able mounted units could bring them back to base for further treatment. Scanning the group of wounded, I was relieved to see that Erk was not included, but then I was also saddened. I had yet to see him, which meant that he was seperated from the main group. Hurridly patching up this batch of wounded, I sent the most critically injured ones back to base with a group of Paladins before reporting back to Lady Lyndis.

"Good work Priscilla, but right now, we still have reports from the other groups that they're situation is much worse. Charlie gave me orders to let you work on your own. You may go to their aid, or stay here, it's your choice." She said grimly.

I looked around at the carnage, knowing that if I abandon the others for fear of my life, they would surely die.

"You know I cannot abandon my fellow comrades…point me in a direction and I will go." I replied grimly.

Lady Lyndis wasted no time in pointing me towards a nearby forest. "Past those woods you should find the first group. I think it was led by Raven, so I'm sure there wouldn't be too many wounded. The man's a maniac, but go. He'll give you the location of the third group."

My horse was racing into the woods before she finished her sentence. My mind focused on one thought…'Save my brother,' as I raced through the branches. Emerging into sunlight, I noticed the field here was less bloody than the last one, but there were still bodies here and there. I was also surprised to note that Fiora and her pegasus floated above my head.

"Hello there Fiora! What are you doing here?" I called, my curiosity taking the best of me.

"Charlie's orders! I'm to protect you should you have chosen to go help the other groups! Now come on! I think I see them over there!" She shouted back while pointing her lance due North.

I let her take the lead, and soon enough I saw my brother's figure looming against the sky. The ground was littered with bodies, and as I drew near, stench of rotting flesh raged about my nostrils.

"Lord Brother!" I called out. "Are you all right?!"

My brother was surprised to hear my name, and by the look on his face when he saw me riding at him, he wasn't very pleased with me having come here.

"Priscilla! What are you doing here! It's dangerous!" He called out, his tone menacing, but I knew he said it in concern for my safety.

"Brother, I could not have lived knowing that I abandoned you on the battlefield. Are you and your group alright?"

"Ahh, we're fine Priscilla, but…"

"But what?"

"But…the other group is not doing very well. Farina and a group of magic users got seperated, and I fear what has become of them should they meet with a group of fighters." He said grimly.

Above me, Fiora gasped when she heard her sister's name. I too was in a state of panic, knowing that Erk, unless he was in one of the bodies we've passed, should also be in that third group. Quickly taking leave of my brother, me and Fiora raced towards the general direction my lord brother pointed us to.

As we raced on, I found my heart racing faster than the beat of my horse's hoof. Now I see the truth in Charlie's words. Fighting Love any further would be a foolish waste of energy, and it would hurt me more than any sword ever could. For what seemed like hours we raced, never stopping, pushing our steeds towards their limits. Only after an eternity did we finally reach them, and when we did, my heart froze as if the destruction of the world was imminent. Overhead, I heard Fiora gasp in the same manner.

Farina had be dismounted, and now stood with her back against Erk's. Lord Pent and Lucius had gone down, and now, Erk and Farina were hopelessly surrounded. As the enemy charged, a lance from above me suddenly flew out and skewered one of the enemies. It was then Erk and Farina saw us coming, and their eyes shone with relief, but our job was not done yet. Having drawn the attention of the Black Fang, some of the members headed towards us. Flailing around for a way to fight them, I was surprised to see Fiora land and dismount.

"GO! I'll handle them!" She yelled.

"But you…"

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine, they need help more than I do."

Caught with nowhere to go, I had no choice but to let Fiora deal with the enemies alone as she wished Taking a circular path, I navigated around the Black Fang members who headed towards Fiora and headed towards Erk and Farina. To my horror, though the Black Fang diverted members to attack me and Fiora, Erk and Farina were still hopelessly surrounded, and to make matters worse, both were exhausted beyond belief. As one after another, they sank to their feet, the murderous enemies got ready to go for their kill. Watching with tears in my eyes, one mercenary charged Erk with his sword high intent on taking the head off the shoulders of the man I had yet to profess my feelings for.

As I saw the sword prepare for its fatal slash, something inside me stirred. I could not let that man kill the one I loved, not yet, not now. Not after all I went through to accept my feelings. Without thinking, a ball of energy formed at my hands as my eyes glowed red with anger.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" My angry voice rang out. "MANA OF CREATION BECOME THE FIRES OF DESTRUCTION!!!"

Almost immediately balls of searing hot fire appeared and blasted towards the Black Fang group, reducing them into nothing but charred remains. In my dilerious fury, I left no stone unturned. Losing myself completely, changing from Priscilla the Healer to Priscilla the Destroyer, I made certain that every last one of them burned. Not long after my chaotic rampage began, it ended, resulting in a wasteland of charred bodies. Only after I had come to and seen the look of fear in Farina and Erk's eyes did I realize what I had done. Dropping to my knees, the Fire tome fell out of my hands, and I silently, I began to weep.

I didn't know how long I had stayed there, weeping my heart out admist the destruction, but eventually, I felt a soft hand place itself on my shoulder. I looked up with my teary eyes to see the concerned face of Erk looking at me.

"Priscilla…it's okay…" He said, trying to soothe me. "You did what you had to do…and I'm grateful that you saved our lives…so please, stop killing yourself over this."

"…But…I'm a murderer…"

"…We're in a war Priscilla… there's nothing you or I can do about it…so just lets go. Fiora and Farina already left with Lord Pent and Lucius. I'm sure the others are worried about us."

"…you..stayed behind for me?"

"Of course, I couldn't live with myself if I had left you behind."

Then, losing all self control, I threw myself into him and wrapped my arms around his neck and wept into his chest.

"…Thank you Erk…" I mumbled admist my sobs.

He said nothing, but the gentle arms he placed around me said everything that I wanted to hear.

"…Come on…lets go." He said after a while. I slowly let go of him and we walked together in silence towards my horse.

The ride back to base was uneventful. Erk, being a very poor horsemen, sat behind me as I rode us back. I could tell from the lack of surrounding sounds that the battle was dying down. It was a while before the silence was broken.

"Say Lady Priscilla, might I have a word?" Erk suddenly asked.

"Uhh, sure, what is it Erk?"

"Well, it has been long since you left Etruria… Is your family not worried about you?"

I thought about that question, and the images of my foster family formed in my mind. A light wave of nostalgia began to hit me.

"Yes, I suppose they are…" I replied. "But now that Lord Eliwood is looking out for me…I think I shall stay here a while longer."

It was true, Lord Eliwood had made sure that I was as comfortable as I can be in a mobile army, and I truly was.

"Ahh, well if that is what you wish, I have no complaints."

"Thank you Erk." But as I thanked him, a worry came to mind. I had known that Erk was previously assigned to escort someone too…and I had a selfish concern. "Oh by the way…"

"Yes?"

"Umm…" I said tenatively, unsure of how to proceed. "About your former employer… was it… a woman?"

"Eh? Ah yes, she was…She certainly thought herself as one."

"She was young?"

"To look at her, she was no younger than you or I, Lady Priscilla. But I'm afraid she was no where near as mature. But why do you ask? It's not something I like to think of much…"

His sentence calmed my nerves slightly, but I needed to know their true relationship, so anxiously, I asked the deciding question.

"Oh, no, no particular reason." I lied. "It was just something on my mind. Perhaps… were you…and um…you employer…close?"

"Hardly!" he yelled angrily, startling both me and my horse. "If that was a jest I fail to see the humor! It makes me shiver just to think of it!"

After my initial shock, my heart soared to hear his answer. "Really?"

"Of course!" He said firmly.

"I see. That's fine then. I had no particular reason for asking, mind you."

Erk nodded absentmindedly and continue to hold on for his dear life. I chuckled to myself at his lack of riding skills, but he does have a certain charm when he clenches his eyes shut in fear. I was more or less glad that I had gotten that problem off my chest, not exactly as smoothly as I had planned it, but it works all the same. I rode the rest of the way in high spirits.

Our return to base wasn't anything spetacular. Lord Pent and Lady Louise fussed over Erk's condition, and as usual Sain took the chance to throw a couple of lines my way. I smiled, although we were fighting a force threatening to destroy the entirety of Elibe, this army manages to keep it's spirits up. After Erk was dragged off the mount by Lord Pent and Lady Louise, I quietly rode into the stable and tied up my horse near some food and water. Then I snuck quietly out, hoping to get to my tent before anyone catches me and gets me to talk. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

"Ahem…" A throat cleared from the shadows of the stable.

"Wha?!" I jumped. Looking around, I saw Charlie walk out chuckling. "Oh, it's you."

"What? You were expecting your Prince Charming?" He joked.

I blushed, knowing who he was talking about. "Oh be quiet." I said, my voice not as menacing as I wanted it to be.

"Heh, calm down. I'm not here to make fun of you." He backed off, still laughing. "So, anything new?"

"Umm, well, if you don't mind, can I be sent back to the front?" I started

"Heh, of course. Although I commend your abilities as a battlefield medic, you make a lousy healer, or was there something else that was causing you to screw up over and over today?" His eyes twinkled a bit as he said it.

"…You're a smart man." I commented.

"Thank you…I wouldn't be the tactician if I couldn't see such simple connections now would I? So, have you decided to give up resisting your feelings?"

"Yeah, I find it easier on both me and my nerves to just simply go with the flow."

"You've learned much from you little experience." Charlie said smiling. Then reaching into his robes, he took out a beautiful staff and a thick magic tome. "Here, take this you'll need it."

I grasped the items. "What are they?"

"The staff I bought. It is known as a physic staff. You've seen Lord Pent use it. Quite the useful tool on the battlefield don't you think?"

"Ahh, yes. Thank you. But what of this magic tome?"

"Well, this was left on my desk anonymously soon after you arrived with a note telling me to give this to you. If I'm not mistaken, that would be an Fimbulvetr. I have no idea where this person got it for this tome is too powerful to be sold outside the military, and as far as I am concerned, Lord Hector didn't bother to bring any from the Ostian Armory, so I'm assuming Lord Pent wants you to have it…or some flyboy stole it for you. Either way I have no use for it. I'm not the combat type, as you know from seeing me even try to carry Lady Lyndis' sword right?"

I had to chuckle at the memory of Charlie stumbling left and right because Lady Lyndis' Mani Katti was too heavy for him. Looking down, I traced my hand over the cover of the Fimbulvetr.

"I heard you abandoned you pacifist ways?" Charlie suddenly said.

"Huh? …Oh about that…"

"No no, you don't have anything to be ashamed about. We are after all in a war, and casualties do occur. But be careful, because you have not used magic tomes before, your skill with them may be rather poor. I suggest you practice more before you attempt to use that," He said, emphasizing the last word and pointing to the Fimbulvetr tome. "in battle."

"Yes…I'll remember that."

"Good. It'll be nice to have you be able to fight in the front as well as heal. You may give your loverboy Erky a good run for his money too." Charlie joked before he turned and walked.

I stood there blushing and watched his retreating form, noting that he did not have his usual alcohol with him. Sighing, I tucked the items saftely away and walked to my tent. It has been a tiring day, and I needed rest.

* * *

Charlie: …well that certainly was something new, writing in Priscilla's point of view. Well, that was the first chapter. Two supports. Oh and if you're waiting for my other fics and like wonder why I'm busying myself by writing another one. This is just for the contest…so yeah no more than 3 chapters, I promise. It was gonna be a oneshot, but I took a look at word count and was like "…nah…" So it'll be multi chaptered. Well, hope you guys liked that. I did try to do something new and I hope I didn't completely crash and burn at it. And be warned, things may not seem as they are. (I'm more or less talking about the Charlie/Fiora thing.) And don't mind that army maid Jessica. I just wanted to mention her…'cause she's a constant victim of my glomps.

Erk: poor poor Jessica.

Charlie: Shut up, your body is mine now!


	2. Crushed Blossoms

Charlie: Okay, chapter 2. Because I wanna get this finished with so I don't have to think about Erk/Priscilla, I'll be finishing this before I update anything else. Again, don't worry, I'll have this done before next week. It's only three or four chapters. For those of you who are picking up on another pairing and don't like it… don't worry about it. I'll try to make it debatable. Though it may seem they're getting closer, I won't tread the line too far. Okay, and this chapter is in Charlie's point of view. To all those who reviewed, whether through AIM or by leaving a review, I appreciate it greatly, and I hope you'll continue to read. Anyways, on with the show, and I don't own Fire Emblem. (…god that is starting to sound like a broken record…) And for those of you who noticed, yes I did jack the fire spell line from Lodoss Wars.

* * *

(Charlie's point of view)

I left Priscilla in the stable and walked to my own tent, smiling at how well the encounter went. Just as I entered my tent, a voice rang out and nearly scared the living hell out of me.

"So, how did it go?"

"HOLY SAINT ELIMINE!!!" I exclaimed jumping and hitting my head against a pole. "FIORA! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hehe." Fiora giggled. "I see all you Lycian men are the same, never cautious of who goes into his tent."

"Oh shush, it's not like I expected you to snoop around. So, what did you want? Or did you come to see the reaction of my face when you scare the shit out of me? If that is the case than I would like you to leave."

"Oh come now Lord Charlie, I came to ask you whether our Lady Priscilla accepted my package."

"Yes she did, and would you quit calling me 'Lord'?"

"Ahh, do you prefer 'Sir?' Or perhaps 'Sir Tactician?'"

"…oh for the love of God Fiora, can't you just call me by my name?"

"Of course not. You are the commander of this army and I am one of your units to command. I must show you the utmost respect my Lord."

"Right, then as your commander, I order to either address me by my name or not address me at all. Either way I am sick of being called by such a title. I feel as if I am being mocked. So now if you don't have any further business with me, I would ask you to kindly leave."

"Very well then." Fiora said, getting up. "I will see you later, at dinner perhaps if you decide to eat something other than your precious whiskey and rum."

As she left, I felt her hand brush against mine. I unclenched my fist, and she deposited a piece of paper into my palm.before leaving the tent. After making sure she had completely left, I went to my desk and opened the paper. Inscribed onto it was five words, "Meet me tonight after dinner."

I folded the note and tossed it into the candle, letting the flames eat away at the paper. Sitting down, I wondered why she wanted to see me. Ever since that pegasus knight joined, she's been interesting enough, always dropping in on me at the most random times and insisting that she protect me in battle in gratitude for my accepting her into the army. I always wondered if behind that stunning, yet collected face hides deeper meaning to her enigmatic behavior, but I decide that it is not of my concern. She does not seem to be racked by emotional problems like Priscilla, and her actions do not impede me from my job, so I leave her be.

Still, I am curious about why she wants to meet me. Perhaps it's to discuss her sisters, or the reason why she had a Fimbulvetr tome. Either way, the suspense was killing me. So that night, I made sure to join the army for dinner instead of my usual routine of getting hopelessly drunk and passing out for the rest of the night. After dinner, I calmly and casually strolled over to her tent.

Fiora was already outside her tent. She looked different this night; she wasn't wearing her armor, but a regular, and in all objectivity, revealing blouse and skirt. She motioned for me to be silent and led me into the forests around her tent. For what seemed like hours we weaved about in the forest, until we arrived at a clearing.

"Okay…we can talk now." She announced once we reached the clearing.

"That's great, now would you tell me why you asked me here tonight? And why are you dressed like that? I thought our relationship was 'strictly business.'"

"Hah," She laughed. "You are a sharp man, and I see my outfit does not impede your thinking process as it does to other men."

"I'm a jaded person Fiora. A mere revealing outfit isn't going to phase me much. Now would you tell me why you wanted me to come here?"

"Ahh, yes, I'm sorry. Now then the reason I wanted to talk to you is about the Fimbulvetr tome."

"Yes, the mysterious forbidden Anima magic tome. So what about it?"

"Are you not curious about where I obtained it?"

"Yes, sort of, but then I do not care what you do outside the battlefield so long as it doesn't prevent this army from functioning."

Fiora sighed. "You are a difficult man aren't you?"

"And yet people wonder why I'm still single. So what of the Fimbulvetr tome? Now that you bring it up, I am very curious as to where it came from."

"Charlie, I blackmailed a Marquess for the tome."

"…You WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Shhhh! Quiet."

"Wait, you blackmailed a Lycian Marquess and you expect to get away with it?! FIORA! Not all Marquess are like Eliwood's father or Hector's brother! You'll go down in shame. And how the hell did you manage to blackmail a Marquess?!"

"…I umm… uhh well…" Fiora mumbled, obviously hiding something.

"Well? What the hell did you do?"

"I… seduced him…"

"…"

I was stunned speechless. This woman, no older than I am, blackmailed one of the most powerful men in Lycia, and yet she did it by sacrificing her own body.

"…Fiora…why?!"

"…You needed a Fimbulvetr. I heard you say it since our battle with Sonia. You wanted one, so to repay my debt to you…when we passed through Tania on our way to Ostia…I…"

"Tan-… … … Fiora…I will not stress any more the seriousness of what you have done."

"I understand. I will also understand if-"

"But…this army is not under my jurisdiction. I will not kick you out. I only do field movement. You may leave by your own free will if you want to, but I will not cause you to leave, and I will not look at you any differently if you decide to stay."

Having said all I could say and heard all that I wanted to hear, I turned to leave. But before I could disappear back into the forest, Fiora took the chance to grab my hand.

"Yes?"

"…Thank you…"

I smiled, "What are friends for? Now come on, lets go back, I might get lost."

"Right."

"Oh by the way…if I had decided to kick you out in shame or anything, what would you have done?"

"Oh, heh…nothing." She said blushing slightly.

"Uh huh…right…so are you gonna lead me back to camp or do I have to hack my way out?"

Fiora smiled and gladly took the lead, leading us back to camp. Our return, like our departure, was noticed by no one, so no crisis' arised. I returned to my tent and found myself too tired to drink. So I tumbled onto my pallet and knocked off.

The morning came and went quickly, and before I knew it, the tents were packed up and our army was on the move again. Our march through Lycia was slow and painful, especially when knowing that there was a evil madman bent on world domination, or destruction, living. Yet another thought tugged at my mind. Marquess Tania was not a very forgiving man. Catching Fiora calmly soaring by out of the corner of my eyes, I sighed. I just hoped Tania can hold his grudge a bit longer, until at least after the campaign against Nergal. Then maybe Fiora can deal with him then. Still I admire her courage, letting herself be violated for the sake of the army.

I almost regret letting her know that my strategies would be easier if one of our Anima Sages or Priscilla learned to use Fimbulvetr. I should've known her sense of honor demanded that she accomplish the task to repay her debt to me, a debt which I fail to see why it should exist. Having an extra pegasus knight helped me more than she could have imagined, and I fail to see why she should have to give up so much to repay me even though her skills do that fair enough.

Being that I had no skill whatsoever with the sword or the magic, I had no responsibility to keep a lookout for enemies, which can lead to overthinking sometimes; this time was no exception. Finding that I have thought about that blasted Pegasus Knight for nearly the entire time the army's been mobile, I decided that it was time to get her out of my head, less I lose my nerves.

I turned my attention to enjoying the Lycian country side. Yet as I look at the scenery of the surroundings, my mind constantly reverts back to thoughts of Tania. Finding that I cannot get myself to stop thinking, I decided to stop resisting. I turned to look at Fiora, knowing that if things go wrong, I would have to make a choice…a choice between the welfare of the Army, or the life of a friend.

Then as a rudely uncalled for disturbance to my thoughts; an arrow shot out from the side, and missed the front of my head by mere inches. I reined in the horse as the army's mages torched the roadside. As the flames raged about, an archer, burning with agony, flailed out of the bushes, and begged for relief. Lord Eliwood looked to me for instructions, and I merely nodded my head. I was eager to know the man's employer.

Later, after both Serra and Priscilla had given the assassin treatment inside Merlinus' wagon, I tied my horse to the merchants little mobile shop and entered the wagon.

"So…who are you?"

"…"

"Come on now, I'm a patient man. I can wait all day for an answer, and I do not think it inhumane to use cruel tactic when I see fit. So better to get it out now to save us both strength."

The assassin uttered one word. "Tania…"

"Ahh, so the Marquess acts. Now tell me, why did you aim for me? Was it not the Pegasus Knight whom your lord is after?"

"Yes, it is true that the teal haired Pegasus Knight is whom I am after, but, I have orders from our Marquess not to harm her."

"Ahh, so the Marquess tells you to bring her back alive and you shoot an arrow at my head. How interesting. However I fail to see the connection. I am the army's tactician, this group would not function as well without me. Please don't tell me your Marquess is in favor of Nergal bringing back the dragons and destroying all of Elibe?"

"No, I'm sure my lord would not like that."

"Yes, so now, explain why you attacked me?"

"Well, since I see you are a man of no honor…"

"Guilty as charged." I admitted. "I do what I need to do, and let the ends justify the means. If they don't, I make note not to do it again. Brooding over mistakes is not how I live, it's not how I am."

"Very well, then I will tell you all. My lord has holding quite a grudge over your friend there, yet he still thinks quite highly of her."

"Correction, he thinks highly of her beauty."

"Think as you will. Lord Kheniph has chosen her to be his new wife, and thus he wants her alive. His orders are clear, bring the girl back alive, and kill all those who would be a threat. I followed you and the girl into the woods last night. You got too close, therefore you are a threat. I cannot allow someone else to take the love of my Lord's new Marchioness."

"I see…so my fa- er… Lord Kheniph has chosen Fiora…interesting. Okay, now I will say this to you once. I am not Fiora's love, and I will not ever be her love. I am not interested in love and the like; the emotion is lost on me; however, friendship I value highly. I consider everyone in this army a friend. If I catch you sneaking around Fiora, or anyone else in this army, then it is with my hand that I will deal you your final judgement. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Consider youself lucky that I am sparing your live now."

Then I calmly asked Merlinus to stop his wagon and showed my new 'friend' the side of the road. After making sure he was disarmed. I pointed him in the direction of the nearest town and rode of to rejoin the army. The disturbance cost us time, time which we cannot afford to lose. Yet somehow, I know in my heart that more disturbances will occur, and they will be much more complicated.

Much to my dismay, we were not able to reach a town again and thus were forced to endure another night in tents. Grumbling, I set about to build my tent. I was halfway finished when another pair of slender hands moved over to help me. I looked up to see Fiora bent over in concentration.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I still have to thank you."

"…For what?"

"Erm, well I was sorta eavesdropping on you and that assassin."

"Really? Now here I thought Ilian mercenaries were supposed to be loyal and respectful to their employers? Eavesdropping tells me you neither trust me nor do you repect me."

"Sorry…" Fiora said with unusual sadness.

"Oh come on, can't you tell it was a joke? Besides… I don't really care. Nothing I said in there I haven't already made clear."

"…Yeah…I know…but I still have to thank you. You're probably the only employer who has ever shown compassion to mercenaries."

"Yeah, well your line of work doesn't necessary define your character."

We finished setting up my tent in silence. When it was done, I stood back, admiring the handiwork.

"…you wanna come in for a drink?" I offered.

"What? No, I couldn't…it would be wrong!"

"Says who? Come on, I have Ilian Rum." I said, trying to tempt her. I didn't really expect it to work, after all Fiora was a woman of principals. But to me, this was probably more than just a simple question.

"Well, it has been a while…mind if I grab my sisters?"

"Of course. The more the merrier, just don't let Sain find out."

Fiora laughed and ran off to find her sisters, while I went into my tent and sighed in relief. I laughed at myself for using such a stupid little test on her, but at least it reassured me that nothing was going on between us, or so I hoped. So I got the rum ready and waited for the sister to arrive.

Moments later, Farina came bursting in followed by Fiora and Florina, who was half hiding behind her older sister's back. I gave them all a warm smile to welcome them especially Florina, because even though I've known her the longest, she still shyer around me than her sisters are. Farina on the other hand barged in, parked her behind and started to drink with barely a greeting. Florina giggled a little at her sisters antics while Fiora sighed. I myself found it amusing.

So with the rum passed out and the cards delt, me and the Pegasus Sisters of Ilia enjoyed a evening of rum and poker. Nearing the end, when all including shy Florina were drunk to a disorderly point, I had the presence of mind to disband the game and call the night a drink away from waking up the next morning with all three of them in my bed. Though it would be interesting to say the least to see the reactions, I would prefer not to experience it. It would be quite disturbing. So saying good bye to the sisters, I watched as Farina helped a tipsy Florina to her tent while mumbling something along the lines of, 'come on Florina, lets get you in bed before you do something you don't want to do with someone that you don't want to do it with…' I found that phrase amusing, and even more so when as if on cue, Sain walked by in an attempt to take advantage of Florina's drunken state. I had to laugh as Farina shakily scared Sain off with her lance.

I scanned the area for Fiora and discovered that she was no where to be found. Assuming that I was just too drunk to see her, I stumbled back into my tent and walked halfway to my bed before tripping on a sleeping figure. I looked down to see Fiora sprawled across the floor with a bottle of rum in one hand and four aces sticking out her other sleeve. I smiled, having found out the secret to her fifteen game winning streak. Deciding that her cheating was not that important at the moment, I dragged the unconscious girl onto my bed and tucked her in. The poor girl probably took more than her body can handle. I smiled as I sat down in my chair and watched her sleep. Moments later, I sank into a state of slumber as well.

It was nearly midnight when the disturbance arose. Distant shouts and explosions woke me from my alcohol induced sleep. Shaking off my hang-over as I am used to it already, I sleepily walked out my tent to see what the commotion was all about. Not quite comprehending yet as my hang-over was still influencing my thought process, I assumed it was another incident with Sain…until a sleepy Fiora rammed into me as she too had been wakened by the noise as well. The jarring I received when she and I collided together and subsequently tumbled onto the ground completely cleared my head. Dusting myself off and regaining my sense of direction, I saw that it was more than a mere incident with Sain…it was much worse. Fiora although still a bit tipsy, comprehended okay that the flaming tents on the other side of camp also equated to big trouble. I gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand as I picked the two of us off the floor and approached the flames.

Outside the flaming tent, people moved about trying to dump any sort of liquid upon the flames. Unfortunately, some members of the army didn't understand that alcohol fueled fire more than doused it as I noticed people taking bottles of what seems to be my expensive imported cognac to douse the flames. The obvious result? Rather than a small conflagration of one tent, the entire east section of the camp was now ablaze. So, offered with no choice, I ordered the men to take their weapons and one prized possession and bail out. I made it clear that they had until the flames reach my tent, because once they do, the fire ball would incinerate anyone within a five mile radius.

Half an hour later, the army gathered on a nearby cliffs and watched as the flames hit my tent and exploded sky high, scattering burning hot debris and flaming pieces of cloth. After the spetacle, I turned to the army.

"…okay what happened?"

Everyone looked at everyone else, obviously just as confused as I was. Yet there had to be one person who knew. As I scanned the army, I noticed one face looking anxious, and another face missing.

"Erk…" I said softly, calling out the man whose face was painted with sorrow. "Is there something you would like to share? Like where the hell Priscilla went?"

Erk seeing that I have caught him, had no choice but to speak up.

"Sir…it was Tanian Soldiers. They attacked Lady Priscilla in her sleep and kidnapped her before setting the blasted tent on fire." He confessed, with a degree of pain in his voice.

"…But…Why Priscilla?!"

Just then, Eliwood called me over from the cliff's edge.

"I found something…looks like a Royal Order issued by the Tania Royal House." He said handing me a piece of paper.

"…the hell?" I mumbled as I unrolled the paper and read out loud. "By the order of Lord Kheniph, Marquess of Tania you are charged with the retrieval of a girl whose beauty outshines that of anybody else in the army of the treacherous Eliwood of Pherae. Should you succeed, your rewards will be beyond your wildest dreams…"

I looked up. "When did the flames start?"

"Sir…" Erk spoke again. "When…you were in your tent."

"I know that, but WHEN? I was in my tent all night. That doesn't tell me anything."

"Umm, soon after I found a drunk lady Farina escorting a drunk Lady Florina to her tent."

From the rear of the camp, I could hear Farina and Florina gasp as the rest of the army tittered, for they knew who in the army was the only one who had alcohol that a beauty of Ilia would drink, but I ignored the tittering. Rumors may spread like wildfires yet they die like mere embers. I had to focus on the important thing. Marquess Tania now had the wrong woman, and yet ironically, my Ilian Rum saved Fiora from being the victim. Were it not for the fact that she looked unbelievabely disheveled while drunk, the Tanians would surely have gotten their quarry.

I had met my waterloo. I could not abandon Priscilla for she was vital to the army as a healer and as a friend, but I could not afford to send the army after her. It would be a waste of time. In this great web of problems where I could neither go forward nor backward, my saving light appeared.

"…Charlie, I'll go." Fiora said.

I was taken by surprise, as were her sisters.

"What?!" We all yelled in unison.

"Priscilla was taken because of me, I have to bear the responsibility."

"Listen Fiora, I cannot send you alone, it would be suicide." I argued.

"She won't be alone…" Another voice rang out. It belonged to Erk.

"You too Erk?"

"I cannot allow these men to go with Priscilla. I have sworn to protect her, and protect her I will."

"…you are a brave soul. Very well. Go you two. Bring her to the dread isle safely."

Erk and Fiora nodded and at once set out, with Erk, though uneasily, riding Priscilla's beloved horse. I watched the two go and felt a pang of guilt for I knew that the chances of the two not surviving was high.

"You want to go as well don't you?" a voice startled me.

"Wah! Eliwood! Geez, what is with people and scaring me?"

"Heh, sorry." He apologized sheepishly. "Come on, I know you want to go."

"…Yeah, but what about you guys?"

"We can take care of ourselves. After endlessly watching you direct us in combat, all of us surely have picked up some skills from you? Besides, I know you have other things to do in Tania, don't you Prince Charlie of Tania?"

"The hell?" I was shocked to see him figure out my lineage. "How the hell did you find out?!"

"Heh, Fiora wasn't the only eavesdropping on you. You were about to say 'my father' to the assassin back then."

"…grr, and here I was hoping you'd never find out I'm the heir to Tania."

"Isn't that a good thing? When this is over, You, Hector, Lyndis and I could form a strong bond as a example to the other Lycian territories, showing them that though we live in different territories, we're Lycians all the same."

"…You don't understand Eliwood, I do not deserve the throne of Tania."

"…You're right, I don't understand. Care to clarify?"

"You remember how the previous Marquess of Tania died suddenly of 'illness' and Lord Kheniph, his chief adviser took over because the previous Marquess had yet to marry?"

"Yes…"

"…The Marquess was murdered….my father, he murdered the previous Marquess."

"What?! Why didn't you tell-" the news obviously taking him by surprise.

"I tried Eliwood!" I interjected. "…but father said he would murder my mother as well if I tried to stand in his way."

"…I see…"

"Well, long story short, Mother died three months later of a 'traveling accident.' Bah accident my ass. Assassins ambushed her coach because father found out she was going to Ostia with the truth of Lord Carson's death."

"…so that is why…"

"Yes, I ran away years ago when Father remarried. My stepmother, although I loved her a lot, became pregnant with her son. I knew that my father was never proud of my love for battle tactics but hatred for politics. I knew if I stayed in Tania, assassins would pay me a visit. So leaving a note telling all to my step-mother, I left home, and wandered Lycia until that day when I drank myself silly and passed out near Lyn's home."

"…Charlie…"

"Eliwood, my past is my past, and I will deal with it. Don't trouble yourself with me."

"No Charlie." He said firmly. "I won't. Isn't this what you always say to me? Especially when I killed Ninian? 'A friends problems are my problems.' That's what you said, and I took those words to heart. I cannot allow you to continue to live like this. Although your father gained the throne deviously, you cannot help who your parents are, you cannot run from it any further. Look, Lyn, Hector and I can take care of things here. So go, go to Tania and face your father. And besides, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you to."

"Who Priscilla? Are you ma-…oh you ass!" I snarled after realizing who he meant, all while trying to stop laughing. "There's nothing going on between us!"

"Sure…" Eliwood chuckled.

"Fine, I just have to prove that to you myself won't you? I'll go to Tania, and I will face my father. But I will not fall in love."

"Right…"

"Of course…" I said as I asked for my horse. "And besides, this trip is about Priscilla, and we all know who she's in love with."

"Ahh yes, of course, our infamous Erk."

"Right you are." I chuckled as I mounted my horse. "This is their story, me and Fiora are just there to help them along."

"Heh, good luck buddy, and you know, it wouldn't hurt for you to open up to that girl. She's pretty."

"Pretty is as pretty does Eliwood, or did you forget that I had all three Pegasus Sisters in my tent last night for Ilian Rum and poker? I don't fall for looks unlike Sain."

"Oh right, I forgot your hormones died years ago."

"Heh, right you are, and now I must bid you farewell. See you back on the dread Isle! HYAH!!!"

"Right, just take care of yourself!!!" Eliwood yelled at my retreating form.

And so I left Eliwood to his army in search of my past, a past that I wanted so dearly to forget. As the unrightful prince of Tania, I must stop the unrightful Marquess of Tania. Then the Lycian council can decide a rightful ruler for Tania.

A day later, I caught up with Fiora and Erk, not surprisingly since even as I approached them Erk was constantly falling off his mount. Sighing, I caught up.

"Hey, if you just shift your weight and stop being so tense you'll be able to ride that thing."

Apperaently neither of them saw me coming as both jumped so badly that even Fiora fell from her mount.

"CHARLIE?!" The yelled in unison from the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Heh, I've got some unfinished business in Tania I need to take care of."

Erk picked himself up and dusted his robes off. "Right, but what about the army?"

"Oh, they'll be fine." I said, offering my hand to Fiora. "Eliwood has his destiny to fulfill, and I have mine. Yet I am sure we will still be there to see him fulfill his."

Fiora smiled as she accepted my hand. "So," She said as I pulled her to her feet. "The Prince of Tania is finally returning to his past."

"Heh, yeah, I see you've picked that up too. Well, can't say I look forward to it, but it's something I must do."

"Whoa…" Erk interjected. "Prince of Tania?"

"Shut up Erk." I warned. "Call me that again and I'll have your head."

Erk shut up, and he never again mentioned my lineage. After Fiora mounted, we set off towards Tania. I don't know what lays ahead of me, but I would like to see it through to the end.

"Nervious your highness?"

I smiled at the pegasus knight landing to walk next to my horse. "Oh shut up."

"Come now, it wouldn't be fair for me to sell you short now would it?"

"Heh, please, I would prefer it."

"Whatever, so are you nervious?"

"A little, but I think I'll be okay."

"Really, but when the time comes, don't be afraid to ask for help from a friend." Fiora said, giving me a friendly smile.

I smiled back, finally, in the moment of a crisis, noting how beautiful she actually was. Shaking myself out of my trance, I smiled back. "Of course I won't."

"Heh, good. Because after all, that's what friends are for right?"

I smiled and looked far off into the distance. "Right…friends…"

Gazing at Erk, a sense of nostalgia overtook me again. "You know Fiora…though this may be Erk's journey, I think this will be our journey too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Heh, Erk's on a quest to bring back his love. Though we are here to support, this is just as much our quest as it is his."

"How so?"

"I'm on a quest to come to terms with my past, and you're on a quest to face responsibility for your actions. In a way, all of us have a reason to go to Tania right now."

"I see, how introspective of you Sir Prince Tactician."

"Heh, drop that whacky title and I'll be happy."

"Heh, fine fine." She surrendered. Before taking to the skies.

Fiora and I shared a good laugh, and Erk, who couldn't resist eavesdropping joined in soon after as three friends journeyed towards their destinies. I feel the hands of fate drawing me towards the homelands I long ago forsakened, but now with two friends by my side, I feel there is nothing that is going to prevent me from fulfilling my destiny. Though this is the love story of Erk and Priscilla, it is also the story of Me and Fiora, and our clash with fate.

* * *

Charlie: So, anyone wanna take bets on whether or not Fiora and Charlie are in love? It seems like it to me. Anyways, they're still friends, but will things change? Oh and by the look of things, it'll be four or five chapters. So yeah. And if you do not like the Charlie/Fiora pairing, then don't imagine them as a couple, imagine them as two normal friends, after there's nothing written in there that stated anything about a romance, other then Eliwood's teasing, but we all know Eliwood is a moron. So anyways, hope you still like this style of fics. I'll see whose POV would work best for the next chapter, but because school started, it won't be up until probably Thursday. So see ya then. Oh and The Lost Army and Tactician and a Thief will be updated before the 16th, I can promise you that. Because this week I have school and also I need to prepare for my brother's birthday, I will devote myself to this fic, because I already have the excruciatingly complicated plot written out. The other two I half make up as I go. Well, until next time. 


	3. Violent Redemption

Charlie: Yo, I'm back. Umm, nothing much to say…just part of me mass update and stuff. Last chapter yeah. And it's gonna be more humor than romance until the end. Oh and Fiora and Charlie are just gonna be support while Erk takes centerstage here. Yeah, tis from his point of view.

* * *

(Erk's PoV)

The trip has been so far one step short of a disaster. I have no idea why I consented to have these two accompany me. The only time when they're not yelling or arguing is when one of them is drunk…or when both of them are drunk, or when one of them is about to get drunk. I swear I have no idea we managed to get as far as we have with these two alcohol driven fools leading the way.

Currently, we have traveled a few days and we're approaching the first Tanian outpost town. According to Charlie, it's a fair sized city with walls and a gate and all that jazz, but he seemed confident that we'll be able to pass. I, however, doubt that we'll survive the first sighting.

Traveling with these two makes me wonder if I'll ever see Priscilla again. They never seem to take anything seriously, and yet they insist upon accompaning me to rescue her. Though Charlie may be the Prince of Tania…or so Fiora claims, He still is but a year older than I am. I wonder how he's putting up with the pressure.

As I looked across the road to the silent tactician riding swiftly beside me, I wonder what kinds of hardships he has had to endure to survive this far. Somehow, if I found out that my father had done what his had, just keeping my sanity would seem like a chore, yet this man here takes it calmly and acts as though all is right with the world.

But all is not right. Priscilla isn't by my side, and Nergal still wants to destroy the world, which really makes me wonder what good will it do for Charlie to help me rescue Priscilla if because he was absent at the final battle, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis aren't able to defeat the madman Nergal. I prayed that this won't be the case as our rescue mission would be all a pitiful endeavor if such was the case.

As such thoughts plagued my mind day in and out, we somehow managed to make it to the outskirts of Tania. However, our journey was just beginning. Now we must find a way to get past the gate guards. I suggested just pretending to be travelers. Fiora suggested claiming to be mercs in search of work. Unfortunately, Charlie had the say for he was the "tactician." His idea however, was the most boneheaded piece of work I've ever had the misfortune to see.

"That is not going to work Charlie." Fiora told the tactician.

"Yeah, I have to agree. Your idea, no offense, is the most boneheaded idea I've ever heard."

"Yeah!" Charlie exclaimed. "But it's so simple…they won't be expecting it!"

"Charlie!" Fiora screamed this time, not caring if anyone overheard. "You want to bribe them with your retarded alcohol! Like they aren't going to notice!"

"Trust me!" Charlie assured us. "It'll work."

With that the soon-to-be-dead tactician turned from us and headed towards the Tanian guards. The episode that followed was both funny, yet rather saddening.

"Hello boys." Charlie said approaching the guards. "How are ya?"

"Err…fine…" the guards replied. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask for some identification."

"Ehh, don't worry about that." Charlie said, smiling smugly. He then opened his coat like one of those crack dealers. I could hear Fiora smack her forehead. "So…see anything you like?" Charlie continued

The Tanian guards looked at one another and blinked. "Err…" The stammered. "Sir? I'm afraid we'll have to take you in."

Fiora and I panicked. This was not turning out good. So quickly we hitched up the horses and rode headfirst towards the gate.

"What? Come on! You know you want this!" Charlie said, trying to sell his case. The Tanian soldiers weren't impressed as they approached him with a straight jacket.

"Come on now…" They coaxed. "We don't want to hurt you, we just want to throw you into the nut- err I mean put you in a nice home where you can play with lots of other looney's- err I mean friends."

It was then that they noticed me and Fiora riding full speed towards them, armed to the teeth. Well, it was hard to miss Fiora on her Pegasus with that huge lance sticking up like a beacon.

"INVASION!" They yelled as they grabbed their arms. Charlie, seeing that the situation wasn't going as well as he planned, immediately ran back and mounted his horse that tagged along beside me. I for one was shocked that the man could mount a galloping horse effortlessly, yet not be able to swing a sword without straining something. It was a concept still unknown to mankind.

We didn't waste much time, yet we didn't want to kill anyone either. So after successfully disarming the first two guards, we rushed right in. In hindsight, I should've realized that inside the fortress, there would be like tons more soldiers just waiting for us, but unfortunately neither I nor Fiora and Charlie saw it coming in the heat of the moment. Our obvious fate? We were surrounded faster than you can say Lycia.

"Okay, what are you three jokers doing?" A burly looking captain said as he held out his sword. "First lets drop the weapons."

I slowly tossed my tome down and watched as Fiora dropped her lance. Charlie, well, he was happy to let go of his 'oh so heavy' sword. After making sure we were properly disarmed, the captain spoke again.

"Okay, I don't know who you three are, but if you're trying to invade Tania for another province, you've got the wrong town. This city's been in rebellion against Tania since…god knows when. However, if you're Tania's men…I suggest you get out before you get hurt." The captain menaced with his sword.

Charlie took the chance. "Wait…so you're not with Tania?"

"Hell no!" The captain said. "That bastard has taxed us into oblivion. We want him out of office."

"Really?" Charlie said. "So…what would you do if you succeeded? From what we've seen, overthrowing him won't be hard since he has like literally zero support from anyone."

"Well…" The captain said, clearly in a quarry. "Umm, actually, we don't know yet. Probably set up a temporary government until the Lycian Council appoints a new Marquess. Right now though, we are trying to see if we can search out the second option."

Apperently, this phrase peaked Charlie's interest. I, not a person of politics, understood about three words in that exchange. Fiora looked equally puzzled. Yet Charlie didn't notice our unease and continued calmly.

"And what is this second option?"

"First you must tell me if you're with Tania or not."

"We're not. Our friend's been kidnapped by that man and we're trying to get her back. I'm sorry we attacked you guys, weren't expecting Tanian soldiers in full on rebellion against him."

"Heh, it's quite alright." The captain said warmly, sheathing his sword. "You're not the first one. Sometimes we wonder why we still have these Tanian uniforms, but it serves to keep Kheniph off his guard."

"Yeah, I've heard he's a simple man. Anyways, you gonna tell me your plan? Maybe we can help." Charlie said.

"Well, years ago, the heir to the throne of Tania, Prince Kheniph Charles III disappeared just before Marchioness Evanescenca gave birth to her son."

Instinctively, my grip on the reigns tightened. I could see Fiora visibly jump and Charlie turn slightly pale. Fortunately no one noticed. After the initial shock, I found myself trying to hold back the laughter at hearing Charlie's real name. I made a note not to make fun of him though, it could end in my death.

"Yes…" Charlie said just as calm as before. "Go on?"

"Well, a few years back, Marchioness Evanescenca took her newborn daughter and ran away, taking refuge in Khathelet. The Marchioness took her in graciously and has been affording her protection. Kheniph has no way of getting to her now, but the move has made the man even more cynical. Now without an heir nor any woman who will have him…he must either order girls to be his mistress or find his first son again. If we can find him before Kheniph does, then Kheniph is sunk. However, if Kheniph finds him first, then there is a chance that he will turn his son to his ways."

"I see…" Charlie said.

"Yeah, so right now, we are devoting our energies to finding him. The lad was a kind soul. If we can find him, then perhaps Tania will finally find peace. But now, nothing's for sure. It's been five years. The boy surely has changed in apperence, and could be dead by now."

"Ahh…" Charlie said. "Well, I hope you find him. Meanwhile, if you can afford us a place to spend the night, I'll do anything in my power to help. My companions and I have been all over the place I'm sure we can dig up some information for you."

"That would be splendid." The captain exclaimed before ordering his men to find us rooms.

Our rooms were just ordinary apartments. It just so happens that they had three spare rooms. So we kindly accepted the rooms. That night…I went to see Charlie.

When I entered his room, I immediately saw him throw a blanket over what looks like a bottle of liquid.

"AHH! I WASN'T DRINKING IT!" he yelled.

I stood there and blinked, wondering why he was being weird. It was a while before he noticed that it was I who entered.

"Oh…it's you." Charlie said when he realized. "Come in and have a seat. What can I do you for?"

I sat down and watched him take out his bottle.

"Err, I just wanted you to talk…but why'd you act so weird?"

"Ehh…Fiora acts all big sistery when she sees me drinking pure Ethanol." Charlei said. I nearly choked hearing that this man drank pure undiluted alcohol, but he was always the weird one.

"Ahh…well, I just wanted to know…why didn't you tell them?"

"Tell them what?" He asked…raising an eyebrow.

"You know…your identity."

"Pah…" Charlie spat as he took a swig of Ethanol. "I dun wanna be a marquess…I don't know half the stuff that makes politics. Hell, I might just turn this place into a massive winnery. Mm…Tanian Merlot…"

Seeing that our fearless tactician was obviously drunk beyond drunk…I proceeded to remove the bottle of ethanol from him and tuck him into bed. He's had a long day…and he'll probably have a massive hangover from the pure ethanol he was drinking.

Afterwards, I walked out only to meet Fiora.

"How's he doing?" She asked

"Meh…he just downed an entire bottle of this." I replied handing her the bottle of laboratory ethanol.

Fiora sighed. "I worry about him… He says he drinks for the hell of it…I think he drinks to escape. I've notice that ever since his identity became known to us…he started drinking more and more potent alcohols…it won't be long before he gets to pure rubbing alcohol…"

I nodded and watched as Fiora entered Charlie's tent. I always wondered if those two liked each other or not, but knowing Charlie, he won't admit it even if he did. They're funny together though. I walked back to my own apartment, taking a quick glance back to see Fiora emerge from Charlie's tent with various bottles in her hand before going in to sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by Charlie's screams of bloody murder. I raced out to see him in a nasty head to head spat with Fiora.

"WHY'D YOU TAKE IT ALL!" He was yelling.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF IF YOU KEEP DRINKING IT!" Fiora snapped back. I groaned as several villagers and resistance soldiers came over to either break up the fight or take bets over the winner.

The fight eventually was broken up, but hostile feelings between Charlie and Fiora remained. When we left the town later that morning, neither was speaking to the other and rode on opposides of the rode. I sighed, having been forced to ride between the two and their constant glaring.

I endured this constant torment all the way to the castle city Tania. Upon arriving, Charlie and Fiora miraculously dropped their grudges and worked together to sneak in. I spent the better part of half an hour banging my head against the stone wall. After stabling our horses and Fiora's pegasus, we passed for ordinary Tania merchants seeking entrance. The soldiers, no longer caring if we're assassins, didn't even bother asking for papers and waved us in. After entering, my face fell. The city was huge, with a gigantic fortified castle in the middle. I wondered if we'll ever find Priscilla.

Fortunately, Charlie seemed to intrinsically know where everything is. But then it shouldn't have surprised me. This Lord Kheniph didn't seem like the kind of person to care for details. Swiftly, we moved among the lifeless crowd and arrived at the castle.

Now the trick was to get inside the castle. I suggested just going in, since everyone was against the Marquess anyways, but Charlie had another thought.

"Umm, bad idea Erk. He does have SOME supporters…supporters who have master assassins. That's why this town isn't in full on rebellion yet…"

"…well, isn't that just dandy?" I growled. "How come every super villian has to have some super power or a super powerful friend!"

"I dunno." Fiora shrugged. "But maybe we could pass as palace workers?"

That was just about the dumbest idea I've ever heard; it didn't have the slightest chance of working. However, I bit my tongue and went along. Nobody ever said that getting inside was going to be easy. Unfortunately for my ego, Fiora's plan worked…amazingly. The guards didn't even seem to care about checking us, and did a simple pat down on Charlie and me to make sure we're not armed. Obviously they didn't find my "books" threatening.

So we got inside. Now our problem was in where to go first. Charlie and Fiora suggested going after the Marquess first, but I needed to get Priscilla. So we ended up heding somewhere towards the throne room and dungeon, hoping that Kheniph was with Priscilla.

When we got to the dungeon, the only person we found was a very lackluster guard, who basically didn't even care when we told him we were trying to break Priscilla out. I had to sigh at the state of loyality in this province.

So we headed for the throne room. My first impression of the throne room was somewhere between "the hell?" and "this is a throne room?" It was a very sad excuse for a throne room. Sadly, as we walked in, nobody was in it either. We searched the area for five minutes and determined that there weren't any secret doors and got ready to leave…but as we turned back towards the door, Fiora and Charlie both froze. I looked to them with puzzled looks, but when I followed their fearful gazes, I found that our path was blocked by a rather nasty looking man.

"So…I see you've come back."

I wasn't quite positive, but I'm willing to bet my life that that is the Marquess. What I wasn't really sure was who exactly he was talking to. He wasn't looking at Charlie or Fiora specifically.

"…I don't plan on staying…" Charlie replied.

"Hah." The man laughed. "I was hoping I could change your mind."

With that he strolled into the room, closing the doors behind him. In one fluid motion, he walked up to the throne and sat down. "So, am I correct that you want your friend back?"

Charlie, Fiora and I nodded in unison.

"Well, of course you can have her back…if you leave her behind." He said pointing at Fiora.

"Fine!"

I jumped at the response, but then suddenly registered that it was a female voice. I looked at Fiora to see her staring up at the man with intense eyes.

"Fiora!" I said. "Don't."

"No…it's my fault…so get Priscilla and don't worry about me."

I was torn. Though I loved Priscilla, I couldn't just abandon a comrade just like that. Charlie apperently felt the same way as he stepped between Fiora and his father with his sword drawn. His movements were awkward as usual when he tries to wield a weapon.

"No… I won't let you. You will let Priscilla go…and you will NOT have Fiora…even if I have to fight you…I won't let you."

"HAHAHAHAH!" The man's laughter rang out.

"Charlie! You can barely lift that thing, you expect to beat me?"

"…Or die trying."

Fiora and I gasped in unison, before we had a chance to protest, the Marquess had a sword in hand. Charlie stood his ground, but his face was that of both courage and fear.

"…Guys…" he said. "Once this starts, there's a secret door to the left corner of this room. That leads to a secret dungeon…go and save Priscilla, and then whatever you do run like the wind from this place."

"Charlie! But you…" Fiora stammered.

"Don't worry about me! I've lived long enough…just get outta here and go regroup with Eliwood. Fargus will be waiting for you at Badon."

"Charlie…"

"FIORA! JUST SHUT UP AND GO! PLEASE!"

This time I saw tears in his eyes. The Marquess wasn't a pushover. Charlie nearly buckled from the first blow, and the second blow sent him into the wall. Fiora screamed out and tried to block the Marquess from killing his son, but I made the tough choice. Grabbing Fiora, I pulled her towards the secret door Charlie pointed out.

"…Leave him…he'll never forgive you if you die helping him…"

Fiora, though reluctant…turned her back and followed. I could hear her sob silently. I couldn't blame her, I too was sobbing a bit. The tactician, though a drunk bastard, was a fun guy who liked everyone. We couldn't bear to see him go like this…but now, there was nothing to be done.

We arrived at the dungeon. I saw a old portly man talking to a red haired figure in a cell. I immediately recognized her hair.

"Priscilla!" I cried out.

Priscilla and the old man looked up. They both smiled.

"You friends?" The old man asked Priscilla.

Priscilla nodded her tearful but smiling face. The man took out a set of keys and unbolted the cell. Before I knew what had happened, she tackled m into the ground. I was nearly suffocated by her hug, but I didn't cared. I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and being in her embrace took me from reality.

Until a blood curling scream from upstais brought me back.

"What was that!" Priscilla asked urgently.

Fiora, with tears in her eyes, said grimly one word… "…Charlie…"

I looked at Priscilla. "He's holding off the Marquess by himself…He…"

Priscilla's face turned into one of worry when she realized what our idiot tactician had done. The old man placed a hand on her shoulders.

"…I know a way out of the city underground…if you want to leave now…I can show you the way…but…if you don't…" He pulled out a heavy looking magic tome from his robes. "Here's you Fimbulvetr that was in your cloak miss."

I gasped, wondering how Priscilla found a Fimbulvetr tome.

"Oy…" Fiora cringed. "…the bloody tome that started it out."

"What do you mean?" Priscilla asked. I too was curious… "Didn't Lord Pent give this to Charlie to use?"

"…No…" Fiora said…"I got it…"

Fiora quickly breezed through a story that had both Priscilla and I shocked to our bones.

"…So…what do we do now?" Priscilla asked after she finished.

Fiora looked at the escape route…and back up the stairs before pulling out a lance. "I'm going up…you two go if you want." With that she turned and left.

I looked at Priscilla. We both turned and looked at the old man.

"Don't worry, this escape route ain't going anywhere." He said with a wink.

Priscilla and I smiled before taking out respective tomes and running up the stairs. When we arrived, the sight was quite nasty. Charlie basically laid in a pool of blood. His arms and legs were soaked scarlet. Fiora was struggling against the Marquess' sword. I panicked at the sight of Charlie's blood…but suddenly a voice rang out next to me.

"…and encase this foe in the ice of judgement!"

Suddenly, an artic wind flowed towards the Marquess and a gigantical block of ice engulfed him. Priscilla slumped. I leaned over to give her support before limping over with her to check up on Charlie. Fiora was already busy wrapping up his wounds with strips of her dress.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

Priscilla handed me a healing stave. "He should…but get to work. I can walk."

I tenatively let go of her and grabbed the stave. As Fiora and Priscilla carried the unconscious Charlie out the castle to a nearby inn, I constantly held the heal stave over him, hoping that he'd be okay.

Night fell and Charlie stablized. Priscilla and I still constantly worked our heal staves into oblivion though. Fiora had gone out to gain information. Now that the Marquess was dead, the city is in an uproar, an uproar of joy and celebration that is. I sighed at the sadness of it all.

Sometime early in the morning, before the sun rose, I heard a gentle stirring from the bed. I leaned over and saw that our idiot tactician was awake.

"Ugh…where am I?"

"Shh…it's okay…you're alright."

"Erk?…what?"

"Don't worry…your dad's dead now…"

Charlie said nothing except sink into the bed, relieved.

"You idiot." I continued. "I don't recall any of us giving you permission to die."

"Heh…" Charlie laughed. "It wasn't something I enjoyed doing yano."

"Whatever…" I said. Then I heard a gentle knock at the door. "Come in."

Fiora entered. "Is he…" She froze.

"yeah…she's awake." I said before getting up and walking past Fiora. "I'll…leave you two alone."

I couldn't resist the little smile, and soon regret it as a pillow and Fiora's hand collided with my head. I stumbled out of the room and headed for the one Priscilla and Fiora had shared. We didn't have enough money, so we only got two rooms, but somehow, I don't think anybody cared.

Priscilla was awake when I entered.

"Hey…is he alright?" She asked.

"Yeah…he just woke up."

"Really? That's good."

"Yeah…"

"…say Erk.." She said as I sat down on the other bed.

"Yeah Priscilla?" I asked. "What's wrong. You seem ill at ease." And she did.

"Erk. I'd like to thank you for your service."

"Eh?" It took me a while to realize what she was talking about. In light of all that's happened, I forgot that I was her "escort."

"I hired you to protect me." She refreshed my memory. "And your contract ends today."

"Eh?" I vaguely remember when my contract ended, but her words brought it back. "Ah…now that you mention it, I suppose it does. But what do you plan to do now?"

"I… am in debt to Lord Eliwood. I intend to follow him until this is all over." She replied.

"Umm" I flailed around for something that could let me go with her. "Perhaps you might extend my contract…?"

"No… regretfully, I cannot. I left on this journey without my family's permission. Even were I to keep you on with me…I'm afraid I can't pay you…"

"I see…" My mind was made up. "Then, there is nothing to be done about it. My contract with you ends now Priscilla…"

"…" Priscilla was silent. I could see soft tears come from her eyes.

"Well, then. Shall we be on our way as soon as Charlie heals?" I said, smiling.

"What?" Priscilla jumped. "But…Erk…you…huh!"

She was confused…but she need not be. "Priscilla…I'm afraid…that…through out this journey…that I…" I could feel my face turn red. "…have grown quite…fond…of… you. And…I don't care if I'll stave for the rest of my life…I'll protect you until the end of time."

Priscilla didn't move after my embarrassing speech. I felt that she thought I was a complete idiot…but soon I was surprised when she tacked me into a hug again.

"AHH!" I yelled.

"Oh Erk…" She said… "…I'm so happy."

My heart soared. "…me too…" Then I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. As we lay there, on that bed. Our hearts were one, and I knew that we will never again be apart.

"…I love you Priscilla."

"I love you too Erk…forever and always."

The end

* * *

Charlie: Yep…again what happens between Charlie and Fiora is a mystery…who knows… umm…well, some people care, some don't. Anyways, that's the end of this little story. Hope y'all enjoyed. Bleh, if you really want me to extend this one more chapter…tell me. Otherwise, I'm content with letting you guys use your imagination. Just tell me how you want our "Secondary pairing" to turn out. (Yes, no, murder, one dies…etc) Anyways…this'll be the first of a two-three day 4 fic upload. 


End file.
